


A Misunderstanding

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Promises, Reunion, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: A misunderstanding causes Felix and Sylvain's reunion to be less than ideal.





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to be posting this and participating in this event!

### Day One: <strike>Childhood</strike> / Promises / Reunion

Felix wasn't expecting anyone to actually show up to the Monastery on the day of the Millennium Festival, least of all himself. With Cornelia making her way east through Faerghus in the name of the Empire, it sometimes feeling like she was only mere battles away from taking the whole of it. Even though he may just be one person, Felix was a key piece in his father's chess game against the Empire and leaving could prove costly. His father still insisted though, even if just to see to the rumours of the beast living in Garreg Mach. 

_"Correspondence with Margrave Galatea tells me Ingrid will be heading to the Monastery as well, it would do well to meet up with her before you get to the monastery. There may just be rumours of a beast, but it is definitive that the place is overrun with bandits and thieves alike."_

(Whether or not his father had purposefully not mentioned Sylvain, Felix was grateful either way)

That he ended up clearing out said bandits with the Beast itself, his not-so-dead Professor, and everyone from the Blue Lions (and the ones that transferred in), well, that was beyond his expectations. He drafted a letter to his father immediately, explaining the situation, before helping out with clearing the debris and making the monastery habitable again. It truly was a most strategic base in terms of location, and with the Professor and the Knights of Seiros at the Kingdom's back, taking back Fhirdiad was now much more than a pipe dream.

Until he found out they weren’t taking back Fhirdiad immediately from Cordelia’s hands. Why the professor went along with The Beast’s demands to storm towards Enbarr with their limited amount of forces and resources Felix could not understand, but his anger was a good excuse to leave the group to do something else. Anything else, as Sylvain kept making these sad, hopeful eyes over towards him while they had discussed strategy and options, like he didn’t know what he had done to earn Felix’s avoidance. 

After a few hours of running over training exercises, Felix scrunched his nose as he settled into his old room. The bedding was incredibly musty, and the dust cloud that blew up when he had given them a quick shake out had made him sneeze. He sighed as he settled them back down onto his bed. The smell might be awful but he had slept in much worse conditions during campaigns for his father. He still wondered from time to time how Linhardt could sleep just about anywhere, including battlefields, and though he’d never admit it, Felix was glad that both Linhardt and Caspar had made it back to the monastery with them, even if they were incredibly late additions to the Blue Lions.

There was a soft knock on Felix's door just as he had pulled his hair out of its ties.

He opened his door armed with a glare for whoever would bother him this late after long travels a battle, and cleanup. He continued to glare and scowled for good measure when he noticed just who was coming bother him.

Sylvain stood there nonchalantly leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"What do you want Sylvain," the name felt like poison on his tongue, and his heart clenched (only in anger, he'd tell himself later) at the sight of the man in front of him.

Sylvain's smile faltered for a moment, before it turned into something softer, more real, and Felix felt his own facade start to crumble.

"I hadn't been able to catch you to talk at all today since I saw you momentarily during the battle, and well," Syvain reached a hand forward, telegraphing his movements so Felix could stop it if he wanted to, and carded it through Felix's long black hair. It could definitely use a wash, but the bathhouse was getting fixed up tomorrow as soon as the kitchen was finished. Felix felt his features soften as Sylvain continued to run his fingers through the long strands, even as he caught the occasional knot.

"I've missed you." Sylvain said softly, but Felix catches that his eyes have a hint of something else in the way his irises have slimmed.

Felix slaps the other man's hand out of his hair before pulling him inside his room, throwing the door closed and shoving him up against the heavy wood, hands twisting in his shirt. "Do you actually miss me, or do you miss having someone to fuck when there aren't girls around? Because if that's the case, get the fuck out of my sight Sylvain."

Sylvain looked absolutely flabbergasted as Felix turned away and began to remove his boots and continue getting ready for bed. He was absolutely exhausted, and not entirely ready for this conversation. 

"Of course I missed you, you're my best friend and had my father not called me back to Gautier lands I'd have stayed with you." Sylvain averted his gaze from where Felix had begun to strip from his shirt. "I don't know where you heard it from, but I haven't been with anyone since the last time you and I… well, and I haven't wanted anyone else."

"Wait," Sylvain walked forward and turned Felix around to face him, "what did you hear? Is that why you stopped responding to my letters? I was so worried something had happened to you, I had to ask Rodrigue about you." 

He squeezed Felix's shoulders with a bruising grip, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at him. There must have been something in Felix’s eyes he caught that Felix himself wasn’t aware of. "I promised you I would be faithful, and yet you listen to rumours and then ignore me instead of confronting me about it? What happened to trusting me?" Hot tears pricked the corners of Sylvain's eyes and threatened to spill, and the glimmer made his eye’s shine like amber. 

There was a dusting of red across Felix's cheeks and he turned his gaze downwards in shame. Why did he believe that stupid knight? He hadn't wanted to, but it made sense at the time. What Sylvain and he had had during the first two years of the war was just a matter of convenience to Sylvain. There were hardly any females on the battlefield and they were best friends, it was easier to lose themselves in each other than a stranger who couldn't understand your grief or not catte about the blood on your hands. Felix couldn't hold Sylvain to any promises made because what they had was just a momentary thing. Or so Felix had thought.

"I didn't believe you would continue wanting this. Wanting me. I thought I was just something to occupy your time with."

Sylvain's hands left Felix's shoulders to cup his cheeks and gently pull his face upwards to look into his eyes. Felix was overwhelmed by the amount of adoration in those brown eyes for him.

"Do you remember the promise we made all those years ago?" Sylvain asked, and Felix could feel his breath ghost across his lips.

"Of course I do."

"I can't bear the thought of living without you Fe I'm so hopelessly in love with you." 

Sylvain kissed Felix without letting him get a word in, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't get pushed away or thrown out of the room. They obviously had some issues to work out but that could wait for tomorrow and for now Sylvain could get the reunion he'd hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Sylvix Server for being such a positive community and most of the reason I'm writing for this fandom :3


End file.
